Blue Moon
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: After finally settling down Aki and Shuichi thought life would be normal. Well normalish for them. Yet a new adventure begins with their daughter, Sayuri. What happens when she joins to Inuyasha team? What adventures await her? read and find out. (images by fav. Deviantart commissioners) (Comments allowed)
1. New Start

On a clear early summer day, a family begins moving in to a house slash shop. A red haired fourteen year old girl carries a box into her new home with her seven year old orange haired brother trying to bring in a big bag. An older Shuichi helps the boy carry it inside.

"Why did we have to move?" the forest-green eyed boy sighs as he sits on the stairs to their home upstairs.

"Come on Kuronue, we've talked about this." Shuichi tussles his son's hair. "We decided to move closer to family." He goes back to get the boxes.

"Are you going to help or just sit there?" the sakura-pink eyed girl places a box down by the stairs. "If you don't your comics are mine." She starts heading back out.

"Wait for me Sayuri!" Kuronue jumps up.

"Those two do love each other, right?" Aki laughs jokingly as she stands near the truck with Shuichi.

"They're just being siblings." Shuichi laughs as he pecks her cheek.

"Are you two going to help or not?!" Their kids shout from the doorway.

"Coming." The couple laugh holding hands as they stroll to the door.

A few days later, sunlight streams into Sayuri's room with boxes still on the floor. Peeking at her still unfamiliar room, she pops awake with her fox ears out as she rushes to get dressed. Placing her yin yang bead bracelet around her wrist her fox ears vanish. Finishing getting ready she grabs her bag and an apple as she runs down the stairs.

"Bye! See you guys later!" Sayuri runs through the flower shop.

"Have a good day!" Her parents shout, setting up the shop.

"Think we should have told her she's going to be early?" Aki whispers with a laugh.

"Let our Little Flower learn to set her alarm." Shuichi hands Aki a cup of coffee.

"Made it." Sayuri rushes up to Sakura Junior High. "Wait… am I… early?" she looks around noticing no one is insight.

'Dad, you Dummy Fox.' Sayuri leans against the front gate, reflecting on the morning.

Not having anything else to do, she goes to the teacher's lounge to hand over her transfer sheet. After receiving the 'thank you for joining us' speech, she finds a tree by the gym to relax in until school actually starts.

"Alright everyone! Before class is started, we have a new student joining us." A grandpa looking teacher announces at the front of the class.

'A new student?' a long black haired girl seems confused.

"Please come in now." Their home room teacher turns to the door.

Sayuri walks in catching everyone's eye. "Hi there, my name's Sayuri Hatanaka." She gives a small head bow to the class.

"Wow. Look at her hair. Never mind that, did you see her eyes." The others whisper to one another.

'Not this again.' Sayuri sighs.

"Alright that's enough." The teacher claps to get their attention. "Why don't you take a seat next to Kagome? She's training at Genkai Temple as well." He motions to the brown eyed girl.

'She's training with Uncles Yusuke and Kazuma?' Sayuri seems confused as she sits next to her.

'This girl has spiritual powers?' Kagome glances at Sayuri. 'That bracelet… it feels like… Inuysha's beads.' She spots the yin yang beads.

"Something wrong?" Sayuri glances at the staring girl.

"Oh it's nothing." Kagome turns to the black board flustered.

'Her sent, there's a mix of demon and human. And herbs? Where is this girl going? It's not the late Master Genkai's.' Sayuri glances at her from the side while taking notes.


	2. Down the Well

A few days have passed since Sayuri and her family moved from Kyoto to Tokyo. Like her parents before her she has proven to be; smart and athletic, aside with numbers. No she doesn't use her… birthright skills in school.

Sayuri has become close to Kagome and her three friends. One thing she can't get used to is one of the Hojo twins, Ran, trying to ask her out. She's used to being seen as odd with her hair and eye color which causes boys to avoid her.

On a clear week day after school Sayuri is helping out in her families flower shop; Flower Maiden. While sweeping outside she sees the Hojo brothers.

"Hey Sayuri." Ran flushes rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi Ran and Akitoki. Can I help you with something?" Sayuri glances at the two brown haired boys.

"Well actually… Kagome is going to Genkai's to train this weekend." Akitoki rubs under his nose a bit flustered. "I was wondering if you could deliver a bouquet of sunflowers to her." His dark-blue eyes plead.

"Sure thing." Sayuri ties a few sunflowers with a red ribbon. "Want a note?" she points to the cards.

"N-no, just say it's from me." Akitoki turns a deeper red as he pulls Ran down the street in a hurry.

'The girls told me he always gives her odd gifts. Guess he finally picked a normal one.' Sayuri giggles to herself.

Leaving a note for her parents she starts heading for the Higurashi Shrine. Just making it up the stairs, she catches an odd sent coming from a well-kept yet clearly old building.

Peering inside, all she finds is an old well. She places the flowers on the side as she stares down to the dark and barren bottom.

"That's weird." Sayuri sniffs the air. "Why would-" she leans forward a bit, slipping forward on the flowers, which land by the well.

Falling Sayuri feels herself floating in a sea of what appears to be swirling light and darkness. Landing safely at the bottom of the well she blinks confused.

'That smell…' Sayuri sniffs the now clean and slightly familiar air as she stands up.

Spotting the rope latter she climbs out to find herself in an unknown area. Not recognizing anything, she decides to follow her nose to the nearest town or something like it.

Sayuri actually enjoys walking through the woods and the feeling of the clear cool spring breeze. Seeing what appears to be a village she heads down, ready for some answers and food.

Walking in everyone eyes her as they whisper and point, mostly at her clothes. She sighs for the never changing looks yet is happy to have her bracelet right now.

"Sayuri?!" Kagome points with shock.

"Hey Kagome." Sayuri waves as if this is normal.

"B-but how? How are you…?" Kagome stares in shock.

"Maybe we should head inside to talk." Sayuri glances at the staring villagers.

"R-right." Kagome leads her to a good sized hut.

Once inside Kagome explains what she knows. To her surprise Sayuri listens intently and never seems to change her expression. Even as Kagome introduces everyone.

"You seem to be very understanding about this situation." Sango, a long dark brown haired woman stares stunned.

"I have to admit I find it odd myself." Miroku, a more host then monk looking young man, holds his chin in between his fingers.

"Well if we're telling the truth, I guess I should come clean too." Sayuri removes her bracelet causing her ears to appear.

The others stare wide eyed. Kagome simply points in disbelief.

"H-how? What?" Kagome points with surprise and slight panic.

"You know the story Keiko Urameshi wrote?" Sayuri mentions.

"The one about the fox demon and priestess? I love that one." Kagome cheers remembering it. "But what does that have to do with this?" she seems confused again.

"That's my parents' story. More or less." Sayuri explains.

"REALLY?!" Kagome stares stunned with bright eyes.

After explaining things a bit better to the others, they eat lunch and get ready to head out. Sayuri decides to travel with them. Liking the idea of an adventure.


End file.
